


rewrite the stars

by galacticlions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance, M/M, Mainly Keith and Lance, Soulmate AU, Spanish Words, abandoned work, spanish curse words lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: lance and keith aren’t soulmatesbut that’s okaysoulmates are bullshit anyways





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the song rewrite the stars from the greatest showman :) 
> 
> honestly idk if anyone did this already

Everyone is born with a unique pattern of dots  somewhere located on their body that is only identical to their soulmate’s. When you’re near you’re soulmate, it starts to tingle and connect  the stray dots into a constellation like the stars in the sky. 

So how come Lance’s dots didn’t tingle and connect when Keith was around him?

 

 

“Why do people think wearing crocs is a personality trait?” Lance curiously asked as he twirled his pen with his fingers. Pidge snorted and widened her eyes. 

“What does that even  _mean_?” She asked as she turned to him. 

“I mean like, crocs never used to be popular. And like once you get them, you turn out to be  _quirky and not like other people._ ” He explained thoughtfully as he stared at the ceiling and continued to twirl the pen with his fingers. 

If Pidge could look and stare at the camera like she was on The Office, she would. Every time she hung out with Lance, and every time he opened his mouth. 

“You’re stupid.” She says.

”Am not. Just correct.”

”False claim.” 

“True claim.”

They continued to argue before Lance’s best friend came through the coffee shop’s door with a sweet short sing of the bell above the door.

His hair messy from the wind outside and his shirt wrinkled from holding his laptop close to his chest and also from the wind. He placed his black backpack on the ground beside their table and sat down with a tired huff.

”You look terrible.” Lance commented when he sat down and smiled at him brightly.

”Thank you, so do you.” Keith smiled back just as bright sarcastically and opened up his laptop and took out his plethora of notebooks and textbooks. 

“Since when did you study?” Lance leaned back against the booth’s chair with the tip of his pen against his lips.

”Since I started paying thousands of dollars for school.” He answered nonchalantly, and Pidge once again, snorted. 

Lance hummed and nodded, “Good answer.”

”Anyways, Lance asked why people think wearing crocs is a personality trait.” Pidge brought up with a devilish grin on her face. Keith gave a blank stare at Lance.

Lance kept his eyes wide and lips in a tight frown. He diverted his eyes away from Keith, not wanting to see the absolute shame on his face. He heard a loud exasperated sigh and a bony elbow hit the table and skin slap skin. 

Keith was facepalming.

”God you’re so stupid.” He sighed once again and Lance kicked his leg. Keith kicked back which resulted in an aggressive game of footsies that would inevitably end up with purple bruises on their legs. 

“I play the uno reverse card.” Lance replied and Keith gasped. Keith slapped a hand over his heart and the other hand laying across his head dramatically.

”Hurtful.” He said in a faux wobbly voice. Pidge shook her head at their antics before resuming her homework on her computer. Keith started studying and Lance did too until the sun rested on the clouds and the sky turned peachy and the clouds turned pink and until the coffee shop smelled of too many coffee beans and cleaner once the employees started to clean.

Pidge went home first. The employees always let the two university students stay a little while more. Keith and Lance were eating their third croissant when they decided it was time to stop studying and take a break. 

Keith was resting his head atop his textbook, one arm under his head and the other outstretched in front of him, flopping uselessly on the table. 

Lance stared at the dots that decorated his arm. He bit his lip and looked away. 

He knew that they would never connect for him. 

He didn’t know why. 

Maybe it was a glitch in the system. Probably not. 

There was no system.

Just probability and fate.

He felt his heart ache. He looked at his own dots that were painfully disconnected and placed on his hand. They looked like freckles. He silently always hoped they were. But much to his dismay, they were lonely dots among his brown skin. 

He grabbed a pen and connected them slowly then looked at Keith’s and hoped. His bottom lip quivered pathetically. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter!

Lance and Keith were at Keith’s house in his room. A vinyl was playing softly in the background as they talked about nothing in particular. The sun was down and the stars were shining without a care in the world. 

Keith’s dog Kosmo was sleeping peacefully on his large bed and occasionally twitched from his doggy dream. 

Keith’s fairy lights were the only source of light in the room along with the stars that shone through the window and reflected off the walls and his bedsheets. 

The black haired boy was laying down on his stomach on his bed as Lance was sitting on the ground, his back against the bed and his hands playing with Keith’s delicate, pale fingers. 

Lance caught a glimpse of Keith’s dots. The familiar dread bubbled in him again like lava. He looked away. 

“Are you okay? You seem off.” Keith stopped wiggling his fingers, his voice shaky and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Lance looked at him and smiled. 

Keith stared at him suspiciously.

”You sure?”

Once again, Lance regretfully nodded.

”Yeah, just thinking about how I ran out of fruit snacks.” He replied.

Keith sighed, almost sounding relieved. “Well if you stop sharing them everyone around you, even people on the streets, you’d still have some.”

”Yeah, but fruit snacks make people happy, Keith. I mean, someone’s dog could’ve died that morning! Or they didn’t eat that day! The littlest things count.” Lance reasoned with a small pitiful laugh. 

Keith smiled and shook his head fondly.

”You like the fruit snacks don’t you try to deny it, coward.” Lance narrowed his eyes.

”Okay fine, yeah.” Keith replied and playfully smacked Lance’s shoulder with his hand. 

 

The vinyl stopped playing and Keith got up from the bed. He walked over to it and lifted the lid of the record player and flipped the vinyl to side B. During this time, Lance took the chance to admire him, as non creepily as he can. 

Keith was tall and well built due to years of sports and gym memberships. His jaw well sculpted and sharp and his hair long at the back which Lance made fun of, but grew to be fond of.

He had bangs that framed his face perfectly, making his eyes look almost like a cat’s and nose cute and mouth pouty. His black hair beautifully contrasted against his pale skin too, so much that Lance was always reluctant to look away.

Music began to dance around the room again. 

Kosmo woke up when Keith got off the bed and was already resting in Lance’s lap. The large and fluffy husky liked to think he was a lapdog.  

Lance watched Keith bop his head to the music with a smile as he pet Kosmo’s soft fur. 

“What time is it?” Lance asked himself then looked over to Keith’s retro clock that was placed above his bed. 

“Late.” Keith said softly. 

Lance nodded, “Can I sleep over?”

”Yeah. You don’t always have to ask you know. You basically live here.” He chuckled and made his way to his drawer. He picked out two shirts and two pants and tossed a pair to Lance.

They both changed into the clothes on either side of the room silently. They always did this. Lance always enjoyed his company when they were sleeping, changing, or just hanging out. They were childhood friends and have been basically doing this since diapers, really.

They both climbed on the bed. There was never a night were Lance slept on the floor, air mattress, or anywhere other than Keith’s bed with Kosmo between them. It was home. It was home when Lance’s household wasn’t all that loving and arguments were made, but it always turned out okay at the end.

The vinyl continued to play. 

Lance and Keith were petting Kosmo’s back, ears, and head. 

“You think you would find your soulmate?” Lance croaked, his voice tired. He had to get that question out. His mind exhausted from thinking about it. It made his head hurt. 

His throat ached and his eyes reciprocated the feeling.

If shrugging made a noise Keith would’ve made it.

“Don’t know. I’m not sure if I’m ready to love someone just yet. Especially someone who was destined to be mine.” Keith answered the partial truth. Keith already found someone he loved and he didn’t want the feeling to leave again.

Lance hummed softly, he didn’t agree or disagree. He just hummed in acknowledgment. 

“You?” 

Lance was silent. He wasn’t sure how to answer.

”Don’t know either. What if they don’t like me?” He asked.

”I mean they’re you’re soulmate for a reason.” Keith replied.

”Yeah, but there’s been reports of people not liking their soulmates.” 

“So?”

”I don’t want to add to that number.” 

They were silent. 

 Lance softly chuckled. 

Keith smiled into the darkness.

”What?” His tired voice curiously asked through a smile.

”Just remembering how we used to hate each other’s guts that one year.” Lance replied as he twirled a strand of Kosmo’s fur around his finger.

Keith chuckled too, “Yeah. Still hate you sometimes.”

Lance let out a loud laugh at that. Keith joined in too before they stopped.

”Goodnight.” Keith whispered.

”Goodnight, Red.” 

Keith groaned, “Don’t bring Red back.”

”Why not?” Lance chuckled softly.

”Traumatizing experience.”

”Peeing yourself in Kindergarten is a natural thing, Keith. Especially sitting on the red square of the rainbow during story time.” 

“No it’s not. You know what?”

”No I don’t know what, tell me.” Lance grinned even though Keith couldn’t see it.

Keith kicked him from under the covers. 

“Shut up. It’s not my fault! The teacher was too deep into reading the stupid book to look up and see my raised hand.” Keith explained but Lance continued to grin.

”Wow he has manners.” Lance laughed again. Keith kicked him in response.

“Of course, unlike someone I know.” Keith replied as he rubbed one of Kosmo’s ears. Lance smiled.

”I wonder who that is-“ Lance said before stopping. Keith stifled a laugh. Lance laid silent before screeching, “Hey! I do have manners!”

”Sure you do.”

”You’re so mean to me.”

They talked for a bit more until Keith fell asleep. Lance remained awake. His thoughts swallowing all his last half drop of melatonin and pouring in insecurities instead.  

Why weren’t they soulmates?

Was Lance just simply not good enough? 

Is it because Lance is disinterested in Keith’s knife collection? 

They were suffocating. Lance wanted those horrible questions out of his head, but they bubbled up and roared. The cacophonous sound making his head throb and his eyes hurt and wet. 

A tear fell onto the pillow with a sad plop. 

Lance pathetically wiped his eyes and sighed. He closed his eyes and forced himself into the darkness before going unconscious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> necesito limpiar mi cuarto
> 
> anyways hi 
> 
> i don’t even know why i started this fic???? i literally don’t have time omg 
> 
> ya no tengo tiempo para hacer nada por la escuela 
> 
> i also just realized that i have to google some cuban lingo because some of their words and curse words are different than mexican and nicaraguan ones (aka the ones i’m used to lol) so yikes


	3. Chapter 3

hello, summer has started but it doesn’t feel like it.

anyways, i passed all my finals 

(i got a D+ on my spanish one omg) 

 

and i’m also going to restart this story because i’m not proud of how it started

**Author's Note:**

> how was this uhhhh


End file.
